


swerving out of lanes

by friedbanana



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedbanana/pseuds/friedbanana
Summary: Minkyung just wants to lead a simple life. But life is never easy.In the day, she is Minkyung. At night, she is Roa. Can anything get harder?





	swerving out of lanes

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i just couldn't stop myself from writing this ><

this was the [prompt ](https://twitter.com/nunu701/status/858546884578754560)

 

The music signals the end of the movie. Minkyung glances over at the clock, it says 8pm. It is time for her to leave. She turns her gaze over to Kyungwon who is sleeping next to her soundly. Cute, she thought. But within a second, guilt washes over. She doesn’t deserve this. She proceeds to nudge Kyungwon awake before letting guilt consume her.

“Is it time for you to leave?” Kyungwon rubbed her eyes open before looking at the clock.

“You know at this rate, you are even worse than Cinderella. At least she has until midnight,” Kyungwon supplies. Minkyung can only sigh.

“I’m really sorry babe,” Minkyung said apologetically. At this rate, Minkyung doesn’t even know which she is sorry for exactly.

“Nah, it’s okay. It is not entirely your fault that your parents still impose a curfew on you.” Kyungwon tries to smile in attempt to make Minkyung feel better.  
It doesn’t. It makes her feel worse. She can only look away.

Minkyung feels bad, surely. She knows it’s too late. She knows she should leave it at that. Instead, she scoots over to hug Kyungwon. She doesn’t know who she is trying to comfort with that hug. She needs to fix this soon even though she may risk losing everything.

Right now, she just wants to push it away for a while more because she is happy with everything she has at this moment.  
She feels Kyungwon leaning into her embrace. Her warmth feels good. Too good. She can’t take it anymore.

“Kyungwon, I’m really sorry. I promise I”ll treat you your favourite ice cream at the café tomorrow, okay?” Minkyung casts an apologetic look at her. She knows Kyungwon can’t say no to food.

“Alright, stop being so apologetic, I understand. But you better buy me lots of scoops!” Kyungwon pushes Minkyung jokingly. Minkyung laughs hollowly. Funny how Kyungwon says she understands when Minkyung doesn’t herself. She stands up and grabs her bag from the coffee table. Before she leaves, she doesn’t forget to kiss Kyungwon.

“I love you,” Kyungwon whispers as they broke apart. Minkyung feels a pang in her heart but she dismisses it quickly. She smiles and returns the three words, wanting to mean it wholeheartedly.

 

 

She steps onto the wet pavement right in front of the club. Blaring music can be heard and she feels her blood pulsing in her veins. She adjusts her clothes as she walks into the club. She settles in front of the bartender.

“Whiskey on the rock,” she calls. She needs something to calm her. Something strong. Hopefully strong enough to numb her guilt.

“Wow, rough night huh?” She turns to see Rena sitting next to her, twirling with a bottle of beer. She feels a little better at the sight of her and she smiles when Rena placed her lips on hers. But she can’t ignore the guilt gnawing inside. It is now directed towards Rena.

“You look good today, Roa.” Rena winks as she pulls back.

“Thanks,” she grabs her drink.

“So, when are you free so we can meet outside of this club?” Rena arches her eyebrow. Roa tries to think of an excuse although she knows too well that it is to no avail.

“Hold on, it looks like they are calling for me. I’ll be back.” She gives Rena a nod before she walks off.

Roa heaves a sigh of relief. She looks around the club. There are not much people on the dancing floor. That is a good thing because she needs some solitude now. She tries to relax but the thought of Kyungwon (and Rena) keeps popping up. Unlike any other days, she doesn’t know why guilt gnaws her insides extra hard today.

She looks over at Rena and her friends. She likes that girl; she knows Rena likes her too. What they have is a little different from Kyungwon and her. But she loves it nonetheless.  
She knows this is cheating but she refuses to give up both of them. She knows she cannot hide things for long, especially now that Kyungwon is getting impatient with her lousy curfew excuse and Rena is going to find out that she is attached soon if she keeps declining to meet her outside of the club.

Call her greedy, but she can’t stop herself from wanting both of them. She just can’t help it.

Roa used to watch those sappy dramas where the lead cheats. She didn’t understand how it was possible to love two persons at the same time. Selfish and ungrateful bastards, she thought then. But now, she is in their plight.

And the worse is she understands them now.

Her phone buzzes with a message from Kyungwon saying that she’s looking forward to the ice cream date tomorrow. Minkyung can only reply with a ‘me too’.

She puts down her phone and starts to wonder. What if she can be split into two, would that be better? Will she be feeling less guilty? She knows infidelity is the worst thing ever. But it feels so right when she is with Kyungwon and Rena. Heck, Roa doesn’t even know if it is just a fling with Rena because she doesn’t even know that girl’s real name. But she loves them both, just differently. She downs the rest of her drink, letting the bitter liquid slide down her throat in an attempt to wash away her guilt.

She knows that when the time comes, she will have to break it to the both of them. However, now, she just wants to relish the moments spent with them. She thinks maybe, just maybe she can make do with this situation for a while more.

Before her train heads for the wreck.


End file.
